Hasta la próxima vez
by manzanaroja
Summary: [Después del 700 10] Nunca se debe bajar la guardia, ¿cierto Sasuke?


Disclaimer: Siempre veo que ponen estas cosas, así que yo también :B. Todo pertenece a Kishimoto, por supuesto que no quiero robar nada D:

Gracias por entrar a leer (:

...

-Hasta la próxima vez.- Y le hizo ese gesto que con tanto cariño había heredado de su hermano mayor. Se sorprendió de que la reacción de su hija fuese tan parecida a la de su madre, pero por supuesto, no lo demostró.

La niña miró a su madre con una sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que ella le quiso decir en el pasado. Su madre le sonreía ampliamente de vuelta. Era más de lo que podía pedir ver a su esposo e hija juntos y sonriendo, pese a que no duraría mucho tiempo. Iba siendo hora de decir adiós, nuevamente.

-Aquí tienes tu almuerzo.- Le extendió un bento envuelto en un paño con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en él. Sakura esperaba que con eso se despidiera _apropiadamente_ de ella, por lo que se acercó más, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke tomó el bento, adivinando las intenciones de su esposa. Se lo planteó durante un segundo. Pero esta vez no estaban solos. Sarada los miraba sin comprender. Eso fue suficiente para darse la vuelta.

-Bueno, me voy...- No sería él quien le inculcara la curiosidad a su hija sobre los besos, y bien en el fondo, se sintió travieso al hacerle eso a Sakura. " _Ahora lo esperaría con más ganas._ " pensó. Y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara, apretando el envoltorio del bento, para después mirar de reojo como Sarada se despedía animadamente y Sakura estaba cabizbaja.

Avanzó unos cuantos metros, la entrada de Konoha se veía más pequeña. Ya nadie lo observaba.

-Hmp.

-Hmmp, hmmmp

-Hmmmmp je

-Jaja

-Jajajajajaja !.- No podía creer la expresión de Sakura, sin duda lo que hizo había valido la pena. Siguió riéndose. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Se estaba limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cuando...

Peligro.

Ella lo miraba entre sorprendida y curiosa. Sin duda de todas las cosas que no esperaba ver, esta era una de las que se llevaba el premio. Podía apostar a que ni su esposo había tenido la oportunidad de ver tal acto. Vio como rápidamente él recuperó la cara seria de siempre y a través de esa acción ella también puso su cara en modo _normal_. Al menos lo intentó.

-Sasuke-san.- dijo en forma de saludo.

¿Por qué de todas las personas, tenía que ser la esposa del dobe quien lo viera en ese estado? ¿Y si con su byakugan había visto el por qué de su carcajada? ¿Y si se lo contaba a Sakura? Incluso peor, ¿si se lo contaba al usuratonkachi?

-No se lo...- pero fue interrumpido.

Hinata era buena leyendo a las personas y a pesar de que ya no llevaba el apellido Hyuga, seguía sintiéndose digna de ello. Pudo ver un rastro de _desesperación_ en los ojos del Uchiha.

-No se preocupe, no se lo diré a nadie.- y sonrió gentilmente.

Sasuke hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, dando las gracias en silencio. ¿Cómo era posible haber bajado tanto la guardia para no notarla? ...Bueno, por algo era la esposa del hokage.

Ambos siguieron sus caminos en silencio.

...

Pasó algún tiempo para que Sasuke volviera a la aldea. Por fin tenía rastro del enemigo, tenía que avisarle al dobe. Todos se debían preparar para una inminente ataque. Sin duda protegería a la villa, sus amigos y su familia. Sobre todo a su familia.

No había encontrado a Naruto en la torre del hokage, así que se dirigió directamente a su casa. Moegi le había dicho que lo encontraría ahí. Tocó el timbre.

-Enseguida 'ttebayooo!- le gritaron desde adentro.

Fue Hinata quien abrió la puerta. Sasuke la quedó mirando fijamente, recordando el bochornoso momento del que ella fue testigo. Estaba concentrado preguntándose si había cumplido con lo dicho, cuando una voz desesperante lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH TEMEEEEEEEE! ¿QUÉ HACES MIRANDO A HINATA-CHAN DE ESA FORMA 'TTEBAYO? ES MÍA, TU YA TIENES A SAKURA-CHAN!- dijo mientras abrazaba a Hinata posesivamente.

-Na-Naruto-kun... no es lo que piensas.- defendió Hinata con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sigues igual de idiota como siempre, dobe.-

-Sasuke-san, he mantenido mi palabra. Nadie lo sabe.- dijo Hinata con voz firme, intentando normalizar la situación.

Fue peor.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEE!? ¡¿HACES QUE HINATA-CHAN GUARDE TUS SUCIOS SECRETOS?!-

Sasuke solo dejó escapar un suspiro. Con Naruto las cosas nunca eran normales.

Así fue como Naruto se enteró del secreto más vergonzoso de Sasuke. Fue feliz, muy feliz. No era lo mismo no haber estado presente, pero se daba por pagado. Hinata era la mejor testigo.

Así fue como Sasuke aprendió a no bajar la guardia. Era peligroso, muy peligroso.

Y así fue como Hinata... nah, había sido divertido.

Boruto había escuchado todo con vergüenza ajena. Había decidido que tenía suficiente de los adultos, pero algo de ese sujeto de pelo negro le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Decidió seguir escuchando.


End file.
